The School
by UcAnTpUlLtHiSoFf
Summary: The flock has to go to school! I know you hear THAT a lot, but please read, it will be hilarious! Sequel to The Airport, Lots of Fax! We promise! Eggy too and other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

A/N;;

**Hi.......**

**Here's the sequal to The Airport!**

_That's not how you spell sequel._

**Your mom.**

_Wow._

**Yup.**

_So....._

**On with the story!**

**Christan: You forgot the disclaimer, stupid.**

**Me: …....**

Disclaimer: We do not, nor ever will, own Maximum Ride.

MPOV

"_School_?!?" I shrieked, I ignored the waves of shock pouring from the flock as I stared at my mother, utterly repulsed.

- - -

NPOV

_School?! Yes!! This will be SO awesome! _I thought excitedly. _I'll get to be a normal kid with normal friends and-_

"_School_?!?"

My head whipped toward Max as she shrieked. My happiness faded quickly as I saw the look on her face.

"Yes Max, school. Jeb and I-" Dr. Martinez tried to start but was quickly interrupted.

"Mom. I have told at least fifty times if not more that we will _never_ go back to any school. Ever," Max snarled, a stone cold look plastering over her face.

"Max?" I whimpered quietly and waited for her to look at me before putting on my best Bambi eyes. Max narrowed her eyes and I continued. "I know you don't want to go, but can't we hear about it?"

After a minute she sighed and nodded her head. "But I'm not-"

I stopped her. "Oh thanks Max!"

Dr. Martinez continued. "Like I was saying, Jeb and I haven't noticed any danger lately so we think school would be a good thing. I was looking online and found this great school. It's only been around for a couple of years and it has great opportunities. First off, you can choose your classes. There are tons of different subjects like chemistry and art, and tons of sports. There are also a lot of clubs such as wrestling club, nature club, and swim club. Then there's a recreation hall with cool things like a pool and pinball machines, ping pong tables and a track, even a shooting range and a horse stable out back!" She looked at us hopefully.

- - -

MPOV

I looked around my flock to see their reaction to my mom's words. Nudge and Angel were giggling and planning their first day outfits. Iggy and Gazzy were discussing which classes to sign up for. Fang was watching me, his face blank.

_If I say yes and let them win, everyone will be happy and I'll be the hero. If I say no, they'll cry and hate me forever. _

I sighed.

"Congrats guys, we're going to school," I muttered.

Cheers erupted from the flock, minus Fang and I, plus my mom.

I sighed again and Fang put his arm around my waist. I leaned back against him. "Okay everyone, time for bed," I called out over the joyful chaos.

My mom agreed we departed from the front room. Nudge and Angel would be sleeping on Ella's bed and I would get the floor in her room. Ella would join me there when she got back from Girl Scout camp. Iggy and Gazzy would stay in the guest room, floor and bed. Fang wanted to take the couch.

As I was just about to fall asleep, I heard the door open and opened my eyes. I looked up to see my mom quietly walk in and over to where I laid on my lumpy sleeping bag.

"Maxie?" She whispered, crouching down beside me.

"Yeah mom?" I replied, my voice heavy with sleep.

"I forgot to tell you something about the school, honey."

I groaned. "Yes?"

"It starts tomorrow."

I screamed.

* * *

**-covers ears-**

**I no like screaming..**

**Did you like it? **

_Did you hate it?_

**Do you want to be punched in the face?**

**Thalia: Uh....**

**Me: There is only one way for us to know the answer.**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N;;

**Fax! As promised!**

**Fax, with a twist!**

**A twist that will rear its ugly head in another chapter or two!**

_So confused...._

**Yup. That's cause I don't tell you about twists.**

**Fang: Can you just get on with the story? -grumbles angrily-**

**Me: I told him the twist. -snickers-**

_And you don't tell me??_

**Yup.**

**Disclaimer- We don't, nor ever will, own Maximum Ride.**

_ALSO: _

Theyellowrose1313~ (The Airport Chapter 5 review) _Thank-you, thank-you! –bows- _(The School Chapter 1 review)_ Yes we are (as you can see) yes we have, the first day it came out, yes the movie was amazing in my opinion, but if you are comparing it to the book, it sucked on ice. Oh god, typical fangirl,I am one too, sadly, -drools over just thinking of fang's hotness-! –Gives girl scout cookie- _

Anonymoushairbrush~ _ThAnK-yOu! __ And I WOULD give you another cookie, BUT you didn't review……… -shakes finger disapprovingly-_

FPOV

I took another gulp of my coffee, black of course, before setting down my mug beside the kitchen sink. I looked over at the clock. 6:04 am. Time to wake up the kids!

I started to the easiest group, the guest room. I opened the door and walked in. Iggy was already dressing but Gazzy was asleep like a rock.

"Hey Ig," I mumbled, walking past. Iggy grunted in reply.

I looked down on the bed where Gazzy laid asleep. I shook him lightly. "Hey Gaz, time to get up."

Gazzy grunted, turning over. He had his butt stuck up in the air. I grabbed his sheet and gave it a hard yank, dropping Gazzy and the bedding onto the floor.

"Make sure he gets up," I told Iggy who nodded in reply, heading over to the pile of sheets and bird kid beside the bed.

I headed out the door and over to the girls' room.

I knocked on the door twice before opening it. Max was dressed and now pulling a shirt over Angel's head. Nudge was still in bed.

"Morning," Max mumbled, finishing with Angel. "I'm gunna go brush my teeth. Wake Nudge up."

I nodded and watched Max pull Angel from the room.

"Time to wake up Nudge," I said, pulling her blankets off.

"Nudge?"

"Uhhh...?" Was Nudge's reply.

"Did you sleep in your clothes?"

"Mmhmm.."

"Are they for today?"

"Mmhhmmm..."

I shook my head and helped Nudge to her feet before leading her to the bathroom. Max, Angel, and Gazzy were all brushing their teeth. I had already brushed my teeth and hair so I retreated back to the kitchen.

When I got there, Dr. Martinez greeted me with a nod from the front room where she sat on the couch. I nodded back then turned to Iggy who was making pancakes.

"Need some help?" I offered.

He nodded. "Can you set the table? Don't forget the syrup and butter."

I grunted and grabbed plates, forks, knives, napkins, and the items Iggy requested. I set them out on the table as the rest of the flock appeared.

After a wonderful breakfast of pancakes and sausage, we all piled into Dr. M's car. The car ride was silent.

We got to school around 7:02 am, ten minutes before the start of the school day. Dr. Martinez dropped us off and Max led us to the office where Ella would be meeting us. She and her Girl Scouts had arrived at the school earlier that morning and left their bags in their home rooms.

The school was big. The walls were painted tan, the lockers blue, and the floor tan and blue checkered.

The office was small. It was like the halls, but no lockers. The chairs and counters were blue, like the lockers. A blonde woman stood behind the main counter, teachers bustled around in the back ground.

"Hello kids, I'm Mrs. Hawl. Welcome to our beautiful school. You're the Rides, am I right?" The blonde said, looking down at us.

"Yes," Max replied, being formal.

"Well, here are some schedule options. Just pick your classes. You can pick four for this quarter," Mrs. Hawl said brightly with a false smile as she handed Max a stack of paper.

Max snatched the paper away, shooting the blondie a death glare. She handed them out and I handed out pens. I sat down in one of the hard office chairs beside Max and looked at the choices. "Wow.."

I glanced at Max's sheet. "What are you signing up for?" she mumbled. I shrugged.

Eventually, Max and I signed up for Algebra 2 which was required, art, martial arts, and a writing class. Iggy signed up for Advanced Chemistry, cooking, wrestling, and Algebra 2 which was required for him too. Nudge picked a baby sitting class, every day mathematics which was required, animal care, and a science class. Gazzy and Angel were still elementary school aged so they would only have one teacher.

Then Ella showed up. "Ella!" Nudge squealed and Max called at the same time. Ella, Nudge, Max, and Angel plunged into a group hug. I coughed.

Finally, we said our good byes and headed to our first hours. Apparently Max and I had identical schedules and Iggy was in our Algebra 2 class which happened to be first hour.

The three of us walked to the class and sat in the back row. There were only twelve seats in the class, three columns and four rows. It was two minutes from the start of class and only four other kids were in the room. By the time class started, there were ten of us altogether.

The teacher walked in as the bell rang. He walked up to the board and wrote Mr. Jenkin in all capital letters. Under it he wrote Algebra 2. "Welcome to math. I'm Mr. Jenkin. We'll have a good quarter if you can all follow these rules."

Then rules were listed. By the time he finished, the hour was over. We learned the other kids in the class were named Devin, Jake, Griffin, Sarah, Amanda, Kyrsten, Tom, and Ryan.

After saying more good byes Max and I headed to our second hour, writing, which went a lot like our first. The teacher was named Miss. Flynn and the other students were named Lexie, Jordan, Keefer, and Ryan who was also in our first hour.

Third hour was art. The teacher was Mr. Sketch, how fitting, and the other students were Devin, Sarah, and Keefer from our previous hours and then there were also Kevin, Kelsey, and Lauren.

Lastly was the martial arts class. The class contained Max and I, our instructor, Sensai Mark, then two other kids, Alexandrea and James.

- - -

MPOV

When school was _finally _over, we all met in front of the school where mom was waiting. We all climbed into the car, me in the front, the girls in the middle, and the boys in the back with Ella's bags.

"I had an awesome time!" Nudge squealed once the car started to move. "All of my classes are so cool and everyone is really nice. All my teachers are cool and we're gonna do a lot of cool stuff. I had chicken tacos for lunch! _Chicken tacos_ for Pete's sake! And then-"

The Nudge channel continued the whole ride home.

Once at home, mom and Iggy made a fabulous spaghetti dinner for us with yummy garlic bread. We ate every bite of the meal.

After, Iggy and Gazzy took care of cleaning up with mom. Nudge and Angel settled down on the couch to watch a movie. Fang walked over to me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Wanna go for a fly?"

A tingle went down my neck and I nodded. He took my hand and led us out of the house. I took a running start then jumped into the air, unfurling my wings. I flapped my wings to gain altitude and felt Fang do the same just above me.

We flew together for a few minutes until Fang dove downward and I followed. I landed softly and looked around. There were a lot of trees and a thin stream. Bright flowers were every where.

"Where are we Fang?" I asked, turning to where he stood.

Or where he _had_ stood.

"Fang? Fang, where did you-" A pair of lips suddenly silenced me.

I wrapped my arms around Fang's neck as he placed his hands on my waist. I kissed him softly, closing my eyes. I felt Fang's hand slowly trail up my back and rub the place between my wings. I gasped lightly and pulled my head back slightly, earning a small laugh from Fang. He pulled me to the ground suddenly and I squeaked, landing on top of him. Fang flipped us over so he was on top and kissed my neck lightly. He slowly kissed his way back to my lips where I met him eagerly. I pulled his shirt over his head, trying not to break the kiss. Fang spread his wings out around us. I pulled him closer.

And then.... bliss.

- - -

NPOV

I yawned and glanced at the clock. It was already _midnight_?! Where could Max and Fang possibly be?! Lost? Hurt?! Captured?!?

My thoughts were interupted by my door opening, It was Ella.

"Hey Nudge" she said sitting lightly on my bed. I sat up, confused.

"We were gonna play truth or dare, mom's asleep, and I was wondering if you wanted to play?"

A huge smile crept onto my face. "Of course! Gosh Ella I can't belive you would even ask me that! I thought you knew me better than that!" I crawled out of bed and Ella stood up.

She was about to walk out the door, me following her, when she turned around. "One more thing Nudge, where are Max and Fang?"

A few minutes later Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, and I were flying threw the forest calling out for Max and Fang. I felt bad for leaving Ella behind, all alone, but I couldn't carry her and Iggy was being a butt.

"Nudge," Iggy said, interrupting my train of thought, "Why did I even come?"

"What?" I exclaimed my eyes narrowing in confusion.

"You know, since I'm blind and all, I'm not really helping"

I stared at him blankly, mouth gaping. Then I slapped him.

We all started laughing. "But seriously, its time to go back, well look some more tomorrow, I'm sure nothing bad happened to them." Iggy said reassuringly.

I nodded in agreement and turned around, making a deep swoop.

The fly back home was silent and when we landed in the back yard, Angel was almost in tears.

We walked inside slowly, only to find Max and Fang there, asleep on the couch, curled up together.

A/N;;

**Can you guess the twist? Well keep it to yourself!!**

**R&R!**

_WAIT! I gots something to say! _

……**what?....**

_Does any1 no what the heck AU or AH means??_

…**.that it?**

_Yup_

**Alright then R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Angel's POV

Wait! Max and Fang are here? Thank god! Wait a second, why are they sleeping on the couch together?! Where's Ella?

Everyone was standing there awkwardly. Nudge –of course- broke the silence "ZOMG YOU GUYS ARE OK!!" She screamed running up to hug them.

Max and Fang immediately shot up on the couch.

"Is everyone ok?" Max said anxiously, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. She was answered with a series of 'yeah, uh-huh, yep, and, sures' "Oh." She said looking more relaxed. Max wiped her hand down her face.

"Umm….where's Ella?" Nudge said, not to anyone in particular.

"She went to bed after we got back." Fang said, speaking for the first time since we walked in.

"And you guys are going to do exactly that!" Max said, standing up and stretching we all went into our rooms.

I lied down in bed, exhausted. "You two really do love each other don't you?" I asked Max when she came to say goodnight.

"Yes," She answered simply, "now get some rest, there's school tomorrow." She shuddered at the thought.

"Good night Max."

"Good night Angel, and don't forgot, no matter what you will still be my baby and I will love you forever."

And I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

3 WEEKS LATER—

Max's POV

I suddenly woke up, _again_. I ran for the bathroom, _again. _

There is seriously something wrong with me. Glancing at the clock let me know it was almost time to wake the flock and Ella up for school.

I scurried over to the closet and threw on a pair of jeans, and a green v-neck that had ¾ length sleeves.

Someone knocked on the door and I scampered over to open it. I was greeted by a kiss on the head from Fang. He had probably been up for hours already.

"Are they up yet?" Fang said, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Who?" I said, genuinely confused.

"Angel, Nudge, Ella…."

"Oh right, the flock. No, I'll go wake them up and finish getting ready, see you down stairs!" I said.

"Ok, see ya." Yep, back to three word sentences.

I woke everyone up quickly and went downstairs, after brushing my hair. Iggy was making omelets. I sat down at the table where the rest of the flock already was, how did they beat me down?

Iggy set my plate in front of me. "Thanks, Ig." I said picking up my fork. I was about to take a bite when I suddenly felt very sick and ran for the bathroom.

I heard the Nudge say "Where is Max going?" But I couldn't tell if someone answered her because I threw up into the toilet. It was utterly disgusting. Someone pushed the door open but I couldn't look.

I felt Nudge's soft hands pull my hair back and could hear her muttering soft, soothing words.

I heard footsteps and my mom's face appeared beside mine. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

I just shook my head before being sick again.

A/N;;

_That was a really short chapter……._

**Yeah well you wouldn't write anymore….**

_Well, we'll update soon._

**Are you going to do the reviews?**

_No one reviewed __ You make Kaytee sad –cries-_

Twobit: That COULD be because you just posted it…..

_Whateva Twobit. Do you have to always put you're two cents in..?? two cents…..twobit…hahaha_

**R&R everyone! Please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

**So.... This story has kinda fell inta a plot hole..**

_Yup.._

**Imma just wrap it up and start the next book: The Hidden World**

MPOV

I led the flock out of school, shakily. I was feeling like crap.

"You okay, Max?" Fang asked softly from beside me.

I just shook my head.

"Where's Angel?"

I spun around, almost loosing my balance. "Wha-?" I was cut off my my sudden urge to bring my lunch back up. I ran over to some bushes and was sick. Fang held my hair.

When I was done I walked back over to the flock- minus Angel.

"Where is she?" I growled, irritated.

Suddenly Angel raced out of the school. "Sorry, I had to talk to Mrs. Lindsey," She apologized.

I rolled my eyes as my mom pulled up. I stormed toward the car and got in, slamming the door. My mom glanced at me then into the back seat where Fang sat. After whispering something, she drove off.

I closed my eyes, just for a minute, but when I opened them my mother was pulling into a parking lot.

"Where are we?" I snapped.

"The doctor's office," My mom replied easily. As I tried to open the car door and jump out, my mom hit the locks. I glared at her. Then I glared at the rest of the flock.

Iggy and Fang held my arms as I was forced into the Building of Hell, screaming obscenities all the way.

"May I help you?" A lady behind the front desk asked my mom. The woman wore a mint green nurse uniform and she had curly dark red hair. She also had glasses and way too much make up.

My mom nodded. "I have an appointment for 4: 30, Max Ride."

The woman turned around to her computer and clicked a few things before turning back around. "The doctor will see you now."

- - -

IPOV

I grinned as I heard Max being dragged from the waiting room and took a seat. Someone walked up to me.

"Hey Iggy."

It was Ella. I felt my face redden a little.

"Oh hey Ella, what's up?" I replied, trying/failing to act smooth.

"Can we talk for a minute?" She sat down next to me. Oh God.

"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Iggy," I heard her take a deep breath. "I, um, well, er, I really, um, I like you, and, uh-"

I pressed my lips to hers to silence her rambling.

Then Max screamed.

- - -

EPOV

I jumped to my feet at the sound of Max's scream, a little light headed. I turned to Iggy.

"I have to.."

He just nodded and I ran toward the room Max had been led into.

Max was sitting in a chair in the corner of the small room, her face covered with shock. Fang stood beside her with a similar expression.

I turned toward my mom who stood on the other side of the room with a woman in a white coat. I assumed she was the doctor.

"This can't be right! Not my baby!" My mother cried to the doctor. Of course this made Max burst into tears, her face in her hands.

"What happened?" I shrieked, thinking the worst.

The doctor turned to me. "Max in pregnant."

Now it was my turn to scream.

- - -

MPOV

The car ride home was silent, apart from my occasional sniffle.

Pregnant.

Me, pregnant!

My mom pulled slowly into the driveway and everyone hurried out of the car. Apart from my mom and me.

"Mom," I whispered.

She put her hand up and I waited for the screaming to start.

Then she hugged me. And she cried. And I cried. A freaking crying party.

When the tears were gone we both got out of the car but my mom stopped at the door.

"We'll get through this," she whispered and I just nodded.

Mom opened the door and we walked in. Everyone was in the living room. Nudge ran up to me, chattering excitedly about shopping for baby clothes but I drowned her out as Fang walked up to me.

I wanted to apologize but he didn't give me a chance as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me sweetly.

I heard Iggy and Gazzy make gagging noises and Nudge 'Aw!' but I ignored them. The only thing that mattered at the moment was that Fang still loved me.

A/N:

**Yeah. Ya got a little Eggy in there. And woah.**

**R&R!**

**You decide: Do we keep with this one or go to the sequal??**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N;;

_So I gave this a lot of thought and decided that this story did not go as planned. I blame this on Trisha._

Puck: Why isn't Trisha making a sarcastic coment of brudely hurting you?

_Cuz she's at school and I'm at home sick. –cough- -sneeze- -cough- FANG BRING ME MORE TISSUES AND JUICE!_

Fang: -grumbles- Here you go, _madjesty._

_Thank you Fangles! Now like I was saying, I agreed to do the whole "flock goes to school" chizz, but we DID NOT talk about the whole "Max getting pregnant" chizz. Until Trisha decided to post it. Stupid girl. Anway me being younger was forced to go along with it and, it's not that bad of an idea actually, but you see everything in this story now has been done before! THIS WHOLE FREAKING STORY has been done before! Therefore the story died. So I will put up the rest of the crap that was supposed to happen on this story, in one shots. When we have time. So the sequel to this story the "prequel" will be up soon. I belive it's called the hidden world or the secret world or something like that. So…….._

Seth: I belive you said you were going to rant about Fang, my darling.

_Yes! I was! And Trisha isn't here to ruin my moment! Ahh Seth…._

_THIS IS MY FANG RANT IF YOU DON'T WANT THE WHOLE BOOK TO BE SPOILED STOP READING…. OR YOU CAN SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTOM WHERE I DID REVIEWS……_

_Ok so Fang was good….. I guess…._

_First topic: Fang_

_Well he didn't die…..that was good.I threw the book across the room when I thought he did. He didn't seem OOC much. Just good ol' classic Fang._

_Second Topic: Dyan_

_Eww just eww. I hate him with a passion. I missed the "attempted" part of his suicide so I got really excited for a me. I do feel bad for him, but he's useless unless he plans on hooking up with like Angel or something._

_Third Topic: Angel_

_I just don't get her. She's only seven. She dosen't know how to make decisions on her own. So she's listening to her voice instead of Max? That's as far as I've gotten. I think her overall plan is to survive the apocalypse and then live the rest of her life like a normal kid. Remember what she said in SOF when she was playing with her friends at recess?_

_Fourth Topic: Iggy (aka-Mr. Grumpy gills)_

_God talk about complaining! I'm going to rename him Mr. grumpy gills._

_Fith topic: Max_

_Don't get me started on her._

_Sixth Topic: Nudge_

_Miss. Super Star! Love her….._

_Seventh Topic: Gazzy_

_He's really growing up. Helping Iggy with his vision, he is too kind. Not OOC, much. Speaking of gasman….when he is palnning what to get "her" for her birthday…who the heck is he talking about?? I thought Nudge right away, but that would be because I'm a TOTAL Nazzy fan…._

_Eigth Topic: Total and Akila's wedding_

_Was I the only one who thought that was Max and Fang's wedding? Please say you guys did to so I don't feel so stupid……even if you didn't……….just say you did._

_Ninth Topic: Jeb_

_The pages stuck together so I saw the part that said "Jeb always said he would take a bullet for us" and I thought Jebby was dead. To bad he wasn't. I used to like Jeb and I thought Max should forgive him, but now I freaking hate his guts._

_Tenth Topic: Dr. God_

_I hope he dies. He is the definition of butt much, I swear._

_Eleventh topic: Fang leaving _

_Is JP gonna like write another book when Fang is gone or is he going to jump into the future (20 years)? Cuz if Fang isn't in it I'm not gonna read it- UNLESS Max saves the world COMPLETELY in it. I love his note. I hate him leaving, but I get where he's comin g from so….I'm cool with it._

_Twelth Topic: Fang's computer crap_

_One word for ya: LMAO_

_That's it!_

_OK so Reviews…._

_Diamondsushine~ (For chapter 2) Thanks for reviewing! We try to. And thank for telling me what that means……..I'm REALLY stupid so….. (For chapter 4) Yea she is….. Got any ideas fora name? Thanks for reviewing!_

_Amy~ Ok! Thanks for reviewing._

_Please please please review with: _

_Your opinions on Fang_

_Any name suggestions for Max's kid?_

_What you had for breakfast_

_Any random crap you wanna say!_

_Ok -sneeze- FANGLES! _

_Gotta go –sneeze-_

_R&R! _


End file.
